


Выговор

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Иногда ты просто ангел, который работает на Земле, и ничего такого не делаешь. Пьешь какао, читаешь книжки, творишь добро. Но тебе все равно выписывают выговор и наказывают, не пойми за что. Начальники везде одинаковы.





	Выговор

Новенький книжный магазин открывал свои двери рано утром на рассвете. Азирафель считал, что это лучшее время дня, чтобы начинать работу. Особенно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы всякие там смертные трогали твои книги.

Ангел открыл дверь, заставил вывеску стать менее заметной и приготовился провести этот теплый весенний день со своим новым приобретением, «Вечерней прогулкой» Водсворта*. Приготовив себе какао и предвкушая удовольствие, Азирафель трепетно коснулся обложки. Замечательные славные смертные придумали какао и книги. Как можно их не любить?

На книгу вдруг упал ясный луч света, и ангел вздрогнул. Срочное сообщение из главного офиса. Что у них опять случилось? Горящие голубым светом буквы пробежали по лучу прямо перед глазами Азирафеля, попадали на обложку и сложились в текст:

«Азирафелю, Началам**, Ангелу Восточных врат. Лично в руки».

— Да уж, в руки, — проворчал Азирафель, и плавно провел ладонью над буквами. — Я здесь. Внимательно слушаю.

Буквы сменились на новые. Теперь перед Азирафелем лежала записка, заполненная изящным каллиграфическим почерком.

«Именем Верховного Архангела Гавриила, приказываю:

Объявить Азирафелю, Началам, Ангелу Восточных врат, выговор.

Причина: чрезмерное сотворение чудес. 

Предписано наказание: ограничить сотворение чудес ангелу Азирафелю на следующие двести лет, начиная с 13 марта 5797 года от Сотворения.»

Азирафель беспомощно изучил официальную бумажку, совершенно, полностью, абсолютно не понимая, за что его наказывают.

— Но за что? — вопросил он у луча. — Что я такого сделал?

Записка немедленно преобразовалась в гораздо менее формальное письмо, но ангела оно огорчило еще больше:

«Ты еще спрашиваешь, Азирафель! Ты прекратил эпидемию кори в Восточном Сассексе — ладно. Может быть, не все эти дети вырастут злодеями. Ты вылечил умирающего котенка какой-то случайной девочки. Ты знаешь, что ей самой предписано умереть от голода через год? На мой вкус бессмысленное какое-то чудо, но ладно, оно определенно несет добро.

Но зачем?! Ты можешь мне объяснить, Азирафель, зачем ты вбил в головы этим разбойникам с большой дороги, что они должны бросить свое ремесло и немедленно повидаться со своими мамами? Мать одного из них оставила его сразу после рождения. У другого давно умерла. А у третьего жива и ждала его, но не пожелала укрыть его у себя, и теперь его повесят.

Азирафель, это определенно было чрезмерное чудо, без которого можно было обойтись. Посмотри только, сколько печали оно принесло смертным! Держи себя в руках Азирафель. Думай, что ты делаешь, просто думай.

Искренне твой,  
Архангел Гавриил.»

Азирафель расстроенно всплеснул руками и развеял записку. Ну да, последнее упомянутое чудо какое-то не очень чудесное получилось. Но эти глупые смертные напали на него, Азирафеля! Подло и неблагородно, когда Азирафель всего лишь ехал домой, в Лондон.

Ему некогда было взвешивать должное и необходимое, и к тому же хотелось наказать их земные воплощения, и попытаться спасти души. Он ведь ангел! Если бы они его убили, то совершили бы безусловно смертный грех. А так, в последние часы своей жизни тот, которого повесят, подумает о чем-то хорошем. Для его души есть шанс.

Как они наверху этого не понимают?

Азирафель с досадой вздохнул и придвинул к себе книгу. Она обещала интереснейший рассказ о нынешней Франции: ангел много слышал о событиях там, но этот человек вернулся оттуда месяца четыре назад. Свежайшая информация из первых рук.

В главном офисе архангелы Гавриил и Михаил смотрели на светящийся шар, в котором видели смешного с их точки зрения ангела, пьющего остывший какао и листающего книгу с неповторимым азартом.

— А и правда, зачем его решили наказать? Он ведь спас и свое тело, и их души. Разве это было настолько плохое чудо? — спросила Михаил своим ясным ангельским голосом.

— Это было чудо настоящего ангела, истинное добро, — согласился Гавриил. — Наверху решено это использовать. Для… всеобщего блага.

Михаил с легким неодобрением покосилась на Азирафеля. Тот как раз вдохновенно замер над книгой, его губы произносили что-то вроде «бриошь». Опять какая-то выдумка людей, которая как всегда восхищает этого ангела.

— Всеобщего блага, — повторила она. — Понятно.

— Видишь ли, погибшее на Земле воплощение истинного добра… В некотором смысле развязывает нам руки. Позволяет вмешательства посильнее, чем вот это.

Гавриил кивнул на ангела внизу. Тот переоделся в дурацкий костюм с идиотскими штанами. Кажется, они назывались кюлотами, припомнил Гавриил рассказ Сондалфона о безумии, что творилось сейчас через канал.

— Понимаю, — снова повторила Михаил. — Как всегда мудро.

Два архангела, что вечно на страже всеобщего блага, с удовлетворением смотрели, как один из их лучших оперативных работников летит через канал в страну, где горит пламя разрушительной для его слабого тела войны.

**Author's Note:**

> * Уильям Водсворт, «Вечерняя прогулка». Была опубликована в декабре 1792 года. Содержит восторженный рассказ о предреволюционной Франции.  
> ** Principality – ранг Азирафеля, может быть переведен по-разному. Например, «Начала».


End file.
